Computers can be programmed to generate realistic three-dimensional (3D) virtual worlds and spaces. Using one or more control devices, users are able to navigate through and interact with these virtual spaces. For example, game machines, both hand-held and consoles, allow players to play sophisticated games in which movements and other actions of one or more game characters are controlled in 3D game worlds. In some games, players can add new objects to the game world to assist a game character in achieving a particular goal or reaching a particular part of the game world. However, adding two- and three-dimensional objects in a 3D virtual space can be challenging due to the inability of a user to accurately visualize how the object will be added in the virtual space and/or how the object will interact with other objects in the virtual space when the object is added. If an object is incorrectly placed in the virtual space, the user will need to remove the object and repeat the process for adding the object until the object is placed in the virtual space as desired. The time needed to repeat such a process is not always available to or desirable for the user (e.g., during game play).
The present disclosure relates to, among other things, providing an indicator for an object to be generated in a virtual space and generating the object in the virtual space after the indicator is displayed. By way of illustration and without limitation, an example information processing apparatus may include a processing system configured to control the information processing apparatus to at least: determine a base and a base direction in a virtual space; and determine whether an object can be generated in the virtual space relative to the base in the base direction. Based on determining that the object can be generated relative to the base in the base direction, an animated indicator may be displayed indicating at least the base direction for generating the object in the virtual space. Based on determining that a specified condition is satisfied, the object may be progressively generated relative to the base in the base direction.